Breaking Point
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: AU! Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry have been together since high school. Together, they get through life in Lima and deal with their respective jobs at WMHS. Please give it a chance! Rated T for potential future language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologize if this story is difficult for you to understand. I was already finished with this when I realized that some people might not know as much about volleyball as I do. **

**A/N: This was a dream that I had about my own volleyball team, and I decided to make it into a story. I was originally going to make this a chapter in _Together Forever_, but decided to make it a chapter story instead. I hope you like it!**

**A/N: This is totally AU.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry walked into the gymnasium of William McKinley High School. It was completely full, as there was a volleyball game that night. As a teacher, Rachel tried to attend as many athletic events as possible, even though she was never much of an athlete in high school. She looked over and saw a familiar face watching her. Smiling, she waved and sat down in the bleachers.<p>

Santana Lopez was trying to get her team ready. As the still relatively new volleyball coach at William McKinley High School, she still had a lot to prove. The previous coach, who had been there when Santana herself had played, had led the team to seven state championship titles. Of course, Santana had been apart of four of them. She allowed herself to get momentarily distracted as a familiar brunette walked into the gym. Trying to remain professional, she merely nodded as Rachel waved at her. She wanted to smile like an idiot, but she couldn't at the moment. Rachel had only seen her coach one game because they'd only has one home game so far, so Santana was excited.

"Coach!" Santana turned her attention to her girls and saw that her star player had blood dripping down her arm.

"What happened?" she exclaimed as she rushed over and grabbed a towel to hold over the arm.

"I was doing the warm up drills and I dove into the bleachers." Santana looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Santana chuckled.

"And _that_ is why you're my captain." she said before grabbing some bandages, pre wrap, and athletic tape. "Let's get this fixed up. Can you still play?" The girl nodded. "Kennedy. I don't want you playing if it's going to bother you."

"I'm fine, Coach." Santana nodded as a whistle blew.

"Go do the coin toss." Santana said, walking with the girl. The refs went through the normal procedures and told the opposing captain to call the coin in the air, as they were the visiting team. She called it wrong.

"McKinley, do you want serve or receive?"

"Serve." Kennedy said immediately before wishing the opposing captain luck. After the rest of the warmup, Santana called the team into a huddle.

"Kennedy, Adrian, Avery, Zoe, Tia, and Blake." she said, telling the team their starting rotation. The girls nodded. "Guys, listen up. Their hits aren't as strong as what I hit during practice, but they go deep. Go for every ball and follow it even if it looks out. Nothing hits the floor." Santana said. They nodded and went on the court.

Kennedy went to serve the ball and the other team quickly returned it. After rallying for a few minutes, McKinley came out on the positive side of the point. The next ball landed right in front of Adrian. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Adrian! What are you doing?" she asked. Adrian shrugged. "Get the next one." The next ball went behind Avery, who missed it. "Avery! On that one just shuffle back and get there." The game went on that way.

Rachel grinned as she watched her Latina girlfriend coach her team. Santana had played volleyball in college and though Rachel missed watching her play, she had to admit that this was just as fun. Santana was very into the game as she watched her girls. Santana, however, was slowly losing her patience. This was not the team she had been coaching. They were ahead, but the score was a lot closer than Santana felt it should have been. Santana was gone when the opposing team pulled ahead, even though her girls came back.

McKinley won the first set and they switched sides. After turning her rotation in to the officials, Santana walked over. "What the hell was that?" she asked. No one answered. "It should not have been that close and you all should not have lost the lead. Get out there and show everyone what I know you can do." she said. She began to regain her patience as they wiped the floor with the team the next set. However, she quickly got angry again. On the court, Adrian was sticking her foot under the net as the opposing player was coming down from her jump. The girl got out of the way, but tumbled into Adrian.

"Watch yourself, bitch!" Adrian yelled, trying to punch the other girl. Santana lifted her head out of her hands with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I have a timeout?" she asked before the refs could throw Adrian out of the game. Her girls ran over. Glaring at Adrian, she spoke. "The only thing that I am going to say about that right now is that do _not_ expect to go back in tonight. I'm subbing you out. The rest of you, keep doing what you're doing." she said, subbing the girl out immediately.

"Coach..."

"Adrian, sit down." Santana said.

"But Coach!" Santana turned around.

"Adrian, I said sit down. If I were you, I would listen right now because you are in a lot of trouble." she said. The girl instantly sat down.

McKinley won the next set and they switched sides once again. "Same rotation, Carson is still in for Adrian." she said. Rachel gave her girlfriend a supportive smile as Santana sent her an exasperated look. Santana remained relatively calm as her girls finished the game. After the game was done, she gave the girls five minutes to get in the locker room. Ignoring the glare she was getting from Adrian's father, Santana went over to meet an approaching Rachel.

"Congratulations baby." Rachel said. Santana sighed and nodded.

"Thanks."

"San, remember to remain calm when you go in there." Rachel said.

"Easier said than done." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Coach Lopez!" Santana turned around to see Adrian's father approaching her.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Is there a reason you pulled my daughter out of the game?" Santana nodded.

"Your daughter's behavior was completely unacceptable and I benched her." she said.

"If she isn't playing on Thursday, I'll personally ensure your termination." he said.

"Are you threatening me?" Santana asked.

"More like a promise."

"Adrian will _not_ be playing Thursday. I am not going to put up with that kind of behavior from my team. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Santana said, walking past him and into the locker room. She saw her assistant coach trying to get ice to everyone who needed it. "Sit down!" Santana yelled. Everyone scrambled to grab a seat and Santana turned to Adrian.

"What the hell was that out there? Do you know how badly you could have hurt her?" she yelled. Adrian stared at her. "Did I teach you to do that? No. I didn't. And if I _ever_ see something again like what I saw out there, do not even bother coming to practice because I can tell you now that you will not be playing for the rest of the season. That goes for every single one of you. I am _not_ putting up with that crap. It's unsportsmanlike and frankly it's dangerous. When you all pull crap like that you make me look bad, as if I allow you all to do that. That is not what we are about and if that is how you're going to treat your opponents then you won't go near them. I am not going to let someone get hurt."

"But Coach-"

"I'm not finished, Adrian!" Santana yelled. The girl sighed. "Your behavior has been unacceptable lately and tonight was the breaking point." Adrian rolled her eyes. "If you're going to disrespect me, get out of my locker room." Santana said.

"But Coach..."

"No. I've put up with a lot from you, but tonight was it. Turn in your stuff by the end of the week." Santana said. Adrian sighed, but left the locker room. "The rest of you did awesome tonight. You started off slow, but you picked it up. Tomorrow, we'll have to work on reconstructing the rotation. See you then." Santana said, walking out of the locker room. Rachel was waiting for her in the hall. Adrian's father glared at her, but left without another word.

"You kicked Adrian off of the team?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"I have a feeling I just made a powerful enemy." Santana said, hugging the diva. Rachel nodded. "Let's go home, mi estrella." Santana said softly. Rachel nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"San? What do you think Adrian's father is going to do to you?" Rachel asked as they entered the house they owned together. Santana set their dinner on the counter and sighed.

"I honestly don't know." she said. Rachel frowned. "He's a very powerful man, Rach. You know how Figgins is."

"I'm sorry, baby." Rachel said, rubbing her back. Santana smiled slightly.

"It's okay."

"You know watching you coach tonight made me think of watching you play when we were back in high school."

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana was in the gym warming up when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Sure, she was in a full gym, but this was different. Turning around, she saw a smiling Rachel. "Just a sec B!" she called out, walking up to Rachel. "Hi."_

_"Hey." Rachel said, biting her lip as she leaned against the wall. Santana invaded her personal space, placing less than an inch between the two brunettes._

_"What are you doing here?" Santana asked softly._

_"My girlfriend is captain. Where else would I be?" Rachel said. Santana grinned._

_"You drove all the way to Carmel to watch me play volleyball?" she asked. Rachel nodded._

_"The entire Glee Club did, but it was my idea." she said, smiling. Santana grabbed the diva's belt loops and pulled her into a kiss._

_"I love you." Santana whispered against Rachel's lips._

_"I love you too." Rachel whispered as Santana pulled away. Brushing some hair out of her face, Santana backed away slightly._

_"I'll see you after the game?" Rachel nodded. "Awesome." Santana went back to her warm up._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I miss that." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Me too." she said as she turned so that they were facing each other. Leaning forward so that her forehead was touching Rachel's, she sighed happily. "You're amazing, you know?" she whispered. Rachel kissed her girlfriend's cheek and smiled softly at the Latina she'd been with since high school.

"So are you." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and sighed. "I don't know, love. I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean you're Santana Lopez. Figgins has always been scared of you, even back in high school. I'm sure your job is safe, Santi." Rachel said. Santana shrugged and kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I hope so, Ray... I'm honestly a little scared." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Lopez, can I see you in my office?" Principal Figgins asked. Rachel squeezed Santana's hand.<p>

"Good luck, baby." she whispered, walking away as Santana made her way to the office.

"Yes Principal Figgins?" Santana asked, eyeing Adrian and her father sitting on the couch as she sat down the chair.

"Ms. Lopez, Mr. Martinez here tells me that you kicked his daughter off of the volleyball team." Figgins said. Santana nodded.

"I did." she said.

"For no good reason!" Adrian yelled.

"Adrian, quiet." Mr. Martinez said. Santana stared at the girl.

"Mr. Martinez, as you saw, your daughter displayed completely inappropriate behavior during last night's volleyball game. All season long, she has disrespected me and she's disrespected her teammates. She's out of control and last night was the final straw. I'm sorry, but Adrian is not the kind of athlete I want on my team." she said. Principal Figgins stared between the fahter and daughter, and the Latina coach. "This is not debatable. Adrian will _not_ be allowed back on the team." she continued, standing up. "Is that all or can I go get ready for my first class?"

"Go ahead, Ms. Lopez." Figgins said. Santana nodded and left the office.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up as her girlfriend entered the choir room. "Hey. How'd it go?" she asked, sitting down in the chair that had once belonged to Mr. Schue. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.<p>

"I still have a job." she said. Rachel grinned and kissed the Latina.

"I'm happy for you, Santi. I'm so happy." Rachel said. Santana shrugged and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"So how's your morning been so far?" Rachel laughed.

"Its been fine." she said. Santana smiled and walked around to face her girlfriend.

"When's your first Glee competition?" she asked.

"Sectionals is in about a month. You'll be there, right?" Santana grinned.

"Of course. Where else would I be?" she asked. Rachel smiled. "I love you, baby. I have to go get ready for my first class." Santana said, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Love you too, San." Rachel said, waving as the Latina left the choir room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay guys. Sectionals are in a month. What songs would you guys be interested in singing?" Rachel asked. Santana stood in the doorway of the choir room and smiled at her girlfriend.

"What if we sang _Don't Stop Believin'_?" a girl named Cristy asked. Santana chuckled.

"Does that sound familiar Ms. Berry?" she asked, making herself known. Rachel turned around and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "We sang _Don't Stop Believin_' when we were in Glee Club." Santana explained, walking into the room.

"Did you want something Coach?" she asked. Santana shook her head.

"I need to talk to you though." she said. Rachel sighed.

"Does it have to happen right now? I'm trying to get my set list ready." she said. Santana shrugged.

"We always got ours the day of the competition." she teased. Rachel chuckled.

"Which cost us Nationals junior year."

"That's not what cost us Nationals, but we'll overlook that." Santana said, smirking at Rachel. The former diva shuddered, thinking of when Finn kissed her.

"I'll be right back, guys." she said, pushing Santana into the hall. "What's up?" Santana gave her a guilty look.

"Figgins asked me to help direct the Glee Club since I was in it in high school. I told him it was completely up to you. I understand if you don't want me to do this." she said. Rachel giggled.

"Santi, calm down. You know I'd love for us to work together. I miss having you in that choir room with me." she said. Santana chuckled.

"You know we can't make out during rehersals anymore, right?" she whispered. Rachel grinned.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Okay guys, Regionals are soon. We need to make a set list. Any ideas?" Mr. Schue asked. Mercedes raised her hand._

_"Well I was thinking that we could maybe sing Take Me or Leave Me. Rachel and I rocked that song." she said. Mr. Schue nodded. "What do you say Rach?" she asked. Everyone turned to look at the diva and rolled their eyes. Not surprisingly, Rachel was tangled in a make out session with her girlfriend. The pair had been dating since the beginning of their freshman year and since their first date, they'd practically been inseparable._

_"Rachel." Mr. Schue said, trying to get her attention. Rachel seemed to ignore him and continued kissing her girlfriend. "Santana." he tried, knowing it was pointless. Santana wasn't pulling away anytime soon. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her head and pulled away._

_"Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to hit me?" she yelled. The only reason she hadn't jumped up was because her diva was currently situated on her lap. Puck smirked at her. Sensing her girlfriend's anger, Rachel leaned down to whisper in her ear._

_"Baby, its okay. Calm down." she said, smiling slightly. Santana looked up at her._

_"But I was getting my mack on." she said softly. Rachel stroked her cheek._

_"Its okay. We'll finish this when we get back to my house. I promise." she whispered, kissing her girlfriend's cheek before moving to sit down next to the Latina._

_"Thank you." Mr. Schue said. Santana reached over and punched Puck. _

_"Don't fucking hit me again, douche bag." she said, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend._

_END FLASHBACK_

"While I will miss that, it won't be as big of a deal. We live together now, remember?" Rachel reminded her. Santana grinned and nodded. "Let's get back to work." Rachel said, walking into the choir room. "Listen up. Coach Lopez is going to be helping me out with the Glee Club. She's going to be my new co-director. She has the exact same credentials as I do and you will treat her with respect." Rachel announced. The students looked at her warily.

"I'm the one who made Glee Club cool. Without my help, this club never would have had enough people to compete when it first started up." Santana said. Rachel chuckled.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You want me to do what?" fourteen year old Santana Lopez asked her girlfriend of three months. Rachel smiled slightly._

_"Join the Glee Club." she repeated. Santana's jaw dropped._

_"Babe, that's like social suicide." she said. Rachel raised an eyebrow._

_"Santana, I'm in the Glee Club and you're dating me." she said. Santana shrugged._

_"Because you're freaking hot and nobody would ever mess with me or my girl." she said, kissing the diva. Rachel smiled._

_"So... noone would mess with you if you were to join. Please Santi?" she asked softly. Santana sighed._

_"Why is it so important to you?" she asked gently. Rachel bit her lip._

_"If we don't get enough people we won't be able to compete and Figgins will drop the club. If anyone can get people to join its Santana Lopez." she whispered. Santana smiled slightly. "And... I just want to spend more time with you, baby."_

_"All right." Santana whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I'll join the Glee Club. I'm sure I can get at least a few people. How many do you need?"_

_"Six." Rachel said, smiling. Santana kissed her girlfriend._

_"I can get that for you." she said. The next day she went up to her five best friends. "Guys, I need a favor."_

_"What's up?" Puck asked._

_"Rachel really loves the Glee Club, but Figgins is threatening to drop the club if more people don't join. Will you guys please do this for me and join?" she asked. Quinn smirked._

_"You're so whipped." she teased. Santana rolled her eyes. _

_"Please?" Brittany shrugged._

_"I'll do it." she said. Santana grinned as Quinn sighed._

_"If it means that much to you, I'm in." she said. Puck, Mike, and Matt nodded. _

_"Thanks guys." she said, sitting down to eat her lunch. Rachel walked up at that moment. _

_"Hi." she said, still slightly shy around Santana's friends. Santana looked up at her with a big smile and motioned for her to sit down next to her._

_"Hey Berry... When does that Glee Club meet?" Puck asked. Rachel looked at Santana, who nodded._

_"Uh... everyday after the sports teams are done practicing. We had to adjust when Finn Hudson joined the team." she said. They nodded. "Are you all joining?" she asked._

_"Yea. Santana told us she was joining, so we decided to give it a try." Quinn said. Santana leaned down to whisper in her ear._

_"All of them can sing and Britt, Mike, and Matt are awesome dancers. We all took the same hip hop classes for years." she explained. Rachel nodded. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"She can really help with dance moves that I could never choreograph." Rachel continued. They all nodded. "So... let's get to work. Santana, I assume you remember how important this time is." she said. Santana chuckled.

"Of course I do. You were always there to remind me not to get off topic or distracted." she said, grabbing some sheet music. "Ray... _We _did these songs." she said. Rachel nodded. "Come on, babe. _Loser Like Me_? _Pretending_?"

"I just want them to experience what we did." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "But I get what you're saying."

"Remember when we had Ms. Holliday and she let us choose our own songs that week?" Rachel nodded. "Let them have that freedom." Santana said softly. Rachel nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Get to thinking of songs, guys." she said, splitting them into two groups.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you nervous?" Santana whispered as they sat down in the audience. Rachel looked at her girlfriend and shook her head. "Ray." Santana said with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I that transparent?" Rachel asked, laughing nervously. Santana shook her head.

"No, baby, I just know you really well." she said, grabbing her hand.

"Now I know how Mr. Schue felt whenever we backstage getting ready to perform. Santana, what if they don't win?" Rachel whispered. Santana smiled softly.

"Ray, they've been coached by you and me. They're golden." she said. Rachel bit her lip. "Ray, you need to breathe. Okay? Just breathe. They'll be fine. I promise you that." Santana said. Rachel took a deep breath. "Rachel, you never acted like this when we were performing." she pointed out.

"Yes, I did. I just never showed it. I had to remain calm for the sake of the team. In reality, I was an emotional wreck." Rachel said. Santana laughed.

"Rachel, I promise you that they will be fine. They're gonna win this." she whispered. Rachel nodded. "Are you good now?" she asked.

"I think so..." Rachel whispered.

**"_And now, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, coached by Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez... The New Directions!_"**

Rachel held her breath as the group began singing. Sensing her girlfriend tense up, Santana squeezed her hand.

_'They're doing great_.' she mouthed with a smile when Rachel looked over.

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel both held their breaths as they began announcing the results.<p>

_**"In third place, coached by Harmony and Unique, the Unitards!"**_

Santana clapped politely as their former opponents walked off the stage. Now it was just the New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline.

_**"****And ****now, in first place... coached by Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, The New Directions! Congratulations to the runners up, coached by Jesse St. James, Vocal Adrenaline."** _

Rachel hugged Santana tightly as the kids cheered.

"I told you they'd be great." Santana whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


End file.
